doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:9ª temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs
Inglés |estudio_doblaje = Sensaciones Sónicas |direccion_doblaje = Xóchitl Ugarte |traductor = Alan Prieto |adaptador = Arturo Castañeda |adaptador_music = David Bueno |fecha_grabacion = 7 de diciembre de 2017-16 de marzo de 2018 |doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2018 (USA y Latinoamérica) |episodios = 40 }}La novena temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs se estreno el 3 de marzo de 2018 en Estados Unidos por el canal de televisión infantil-juvenil: Disney Channel USA y finalizo el 14 de julio del mismo año. En Latinoamérica, la temporada se estreno el 1 de enero de 2018 por el canal de cable: Disney Channel Latinoamérica, donde se emitieron los primeros 2 episodios y finalizo el 12 de abril del mismo año. Esta compuesta de 40 episodios. Esta es la última temporada de la serie. *'Temporada anterior: Anexo:8ª temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs' Producción El doblaje de esta última temporada se mantuvo en Sensaciones Sónicas, con la dirección de Xóchitl Ugarte, la traducción de Alan Prieto y la adaptación musical de David Bueno. Según una confirmación de Luis Alfonso Mendoza en twiter, el doblaje de la temporada comenzó el 7 de diciembre de 2017, alegando también que el reparto de la temporada anterior se mantendría, incluyendo Eduardo Vallejo como la voz de Robin Johnsons, tras el fallecimiento de Carlos Íñigo en la temporada pasada. Pese a que esta fuera la última temporada de la serie y a su vez, la final de la única serie de Disney doblada aun en Sensaciones Sónicas, el estudio continúa doblando las mas recientes entregas de la franquicia, entre ellas Dinosaurs Dance que incluye al elenco de la serie y Dinosaurs: Prehistoria en Bizaardvark que incluye al reparto original. Por otro lado, los cambios en el doblaje durante esta temporada son los siguientes: *Luis Alfonso Mendoza deja su puesto de adaptador definitivamente, a tal punto de que ya no adapto siquiera los diálogos de su personaje Remor Dinote, dejándolo todo en manos de Arturo Castañeda. Debido a esto, hubieron muchos cambios de adaptación en los primeros 2 episodios, manteniéndose así en el resto de la temporada *Pese a que Salvador Reyes abandono al personaje de Remir Dinote en Dinosura/New Dinosaurs tras sus ocupaciones en otras empresas, cediéndole el papel a Dan Osorio desde el episodio 50, en esta última temporada, gracias a la dirección estable de Xóchitl Ugarte, Reyes conservó el papel hasta el final de la serie. *En esta temporada, empezaron a haber subtitulos forzados en algunos insertos de los episodios, los cuales por lo regular son escritos en inglés. Se cree que la razón de esto fue debido a que los insertos y letreros pasaban demasiado rápido que impidan que Jorge Roig Jr. los pudiese leer. El doblaje de la temporada y de la serie terminó el 16 de marzo de 2018, según lo reveló Luis Alfonso Mendoza en twiter con el twit: "Adiós adiós Show (2011-2018)", haciendo referencia al episodio final de la misma. Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1 - Unbalanced pendulum (Péndulo desequilibrado)' Sinopsis: El juguete favorito de Pat: el péndulo equilibrado, se desequilibra un día cuando deja de funcionar, así que Pat encontrará la forma de que "su juguete de la infancia" vuelva a equilibrarse como antes. 'Canciones' *'Casa de perrito (Fantasías Animadas)' **Alejandro Urbán (Carlos Rombo Tiro "Lila" Dinote) y David Bueno (coros) *'Péndulo equilibrado' **Irwin Daayán (Pat Johnsons) 'Trivia' *Este es el primer episodio adaptado en su totalidad por Arturo Castañeda. Por eso es que la adaptación de la intro de la temporada pasada se mantiene. *Alejandro Urbán usa un tono muy parecido al de Rafael Pacheco como Marvin el marciano en la canción "Rayo laser" de El show de los Looney Tunes para interpretar a Lila en la canción "Casa de perrito". Lo curioso es que ambas canciones tienen un ritmo similar. *Además de ser el adaptador musical de la serie desde la séptima temporada, David Bueno también interpreta los coros de la canción "Casa de perrito", aunque no se sabe si los hizo desde New York o viajo a México para hacerlos. 'Episodio #2 - It's not there, it's in the room (No esta allí, esta en la habitación)' Sinopsis: Pat empieza a robar cosas costosas de la habitación de Remor y ponerlas en la suya. Cuando Remor se entera de eso, confronta a Pat, pero el les dice que esas cosas no están en su habitación si no en la suya misma. Y como era de esperarse, las cosas se salen de control a penas Pat da esta inútil teoría. 'Trivia' *En este episodio, hay 2 cambios de traducciones y adaptaciones: **Como en el último episodio de la temporada anterior, el letrero que Pat pone en la puerta de su habitación, en el cual estaba escrito: "No entrar, ocupado", se traduce como "Ocupado, aléjese". **El póster promocional de la película: "La historia del Gallo Claudio", la cual apareció en el episodio de la primera temporada con su mismo nombre que esta en la habitación de Pat al inicio del episodio, se traduce como "El Gallo Claudio, la película". Esto se mantiene en el resto de la temporada. *Los gritos de Remor suenan mas agudos en la versión final, así como con mas nivel de volumen, lo cual ya se hace evidente en el episodio. 'Episodio #3 - You discarded the skinny hungry (Descarta al flaco hambriento)' Sinopsis: Pat tiene una pesadilla donde esta solo en un desierto desértico de Europa y teme que este se haga realidad. Así que a raíz de eso, empieza a perder la cordura y a pensar en "hacer que cosas reales dejen de ser reales", a tal punto de que quiere que su sueño se haga realidad. 'Episodio #4 - Robin's Bad Plan (El mal plan de Robin)' Sinopsis: Después de casi 40 años, Robin ha terminado la elaboración de un gran plan, el cual piensa llevar a cabo cuando no haya nadie en Su Su Isla. Pero resulta que dicho plan será visto por Remor y Pat, quienes no tardarán de hacer viral el mismo por toda Europa. 'Canciones' *'Soy una bailarina genial' **Eduardo Vallejo (Robin Johnsons) 'Trivia' *Los gritos de la gente de Europa se dejan en inglés. 'Episodio #5 - Johnsons vs. Gonzales (Johnsons contra Gonzales)' Sinopsis: Tras destruir intencionalmente su pizzeria, Speedy desafía a Pat a una pelea a las afueras del mismo a las 6 de la tarde. El al principio lo toma como algo tonto, pero cuando se entera que fue Speedy quien le sugirió a Remor a romper su amistad con el, ahora toma la situación con mas seriedad y teme lo que el ratón vaya a hacerle. 'Episodio #6 - Love is Rough (El amor es rudo)' Sinopsis: Después de tener una cita con Patty, Pat quiere manifestarle a Remor lo que mas le gusta de ella, pero termina siendo "interrumpido" por 2 tramas a parte: una es sobre Robin construyendo un gran aparato con el que piensa acabar con el grupo de una vez por todas (que al final es solo un rayo dispara sandwiches) y otra es sobre Buck teniendo un nuevo amigo: Mommo Mommo Rudy, el cual pone muy celoso a Momma Dino. 'Canciones' *'Estar enamorado es...' **Irwin Daayán (Pat Johnsons) *'El nuevo plan de Robin (Fantasías Animadas)' **Eduardo Vallejo (Robin Johnsons) y Mariana de la Laguna (coros) 'Trivia' *Esta es la primera participación de Juan Carlos Revelo en el doblaje de la serie. *En la versión original, Pat canta una canción propia sobre su amor por Patty, mientras que en la versión latina, canta la canción "Estar enamorado es..." del cantante español Miguel Rafael Martos Sánchez, alias Raphael. 'Episodio #7 - Dino Skate 2 (Dino en Patín 2)' Sinopsis: Secuela de Temporada de Patines de la temporada antepasada. Remor, Pat, Margarita y Lila van a otra función de patinaje y motociclismo en el estadio de Europa, esta vez de un genial equipo conocido como "Los Skateborts", los cuales luego de realizar una peligrosa y riesgosa acrobacia, incitan a Pat a querer recrearla de la manera mas inverosímil posible. 'Trivia' *Durante este episodio, se oye de fondo la canción "Pat Johnsons, el hechicero", la cual fue interpretada originalmente por Marc Winslow en la segunda temporada, pero en este episodio solo se oye la melodía del mismo, mientras que en la versión original si se oyó con interprete, posiblemente esto se debió por problemas con la adaptación. 'Episodio #8 - The interesting conspiracy of the idiot (La interesante conspiración de un idiota)' Sinopsis: En un episodio silencioso (dedicado a Daniel Terri), Pat es botado a patadas de la casa por lo que el quiere encontrar la forma de divertirse, metiéndose a Su Su Selva, provocando muchos problemas. Mientras tanto, Remor intenta relajarse sin la presencia de Pat en casa, metiéndose en mas líos. 'Trivia' *Ya que en este episodio ningún personaje habla (al menos hasta la escena final), Xóchitl Ugarte dirigió solamente a Jorge Roig Jr. durante gran parte del mismo, haciendo la voz de la lectura de letreros que indicaban lo que los personajes decían (como a los insertos), que en la versión original fue interpretada por Axel Smit. De manera similar a como lo hizo en el episodio "El Videojuego" de Lego Dinosaurs, Roig Jr. leyó los letreros de la misma manera a como lee los insertos, aunque probablemente esto se deba porque Axel Smit también hace lo mismo en la versión original. *Este episodio fue dedicado a Daniel Terri, quien fue antiguo escritor de Cala Esna (2005-2015) y creador de Restaurante Espacial (2013-2015), tras su fallecimiento el 20 de marzo de 2018 tras un ataque al corazón. Al final del episodio se hizo una dedicatoria a el, la cual fue leída por Manuel Campuzano (similar a la dedicatoria a Carlos Íñigo en la temporada pasada). 'Episodio #9 - If it's broken, it's not my fault (Si se rompe, no es mi culpa)' Sinopsis: Pat empieza a romper objetos valiosos de Remor, María y Speedy, con la única excusa de que son "muy valiosas". Esto, al principio parece divertido para el dinosaurio, pero pronto se dará cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos. 'Canciones' *'Lila y Buck (Fantasías Animadas)' **Interpretada por: Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Buck Hateports) y Alejandro Urbán (Carlos Rombo Tiro "Lila" Dinote) 'Trivia' *Como en los episodios Obesidad Prehistórica y Tu eres el torpe, Pat Johnsons de la temporada pasada, Irwin Daayán usa su tono de voz normal para cuando Pat revela porque destruía las cosas valiosas de la familia. 'Episodio #10 - The Phone Cord (El cable telefónico)' Sinopsis: Remor va a tener una cita doble con Ramir, Pat y Patty en el "Cuarto de la Marise", donde va a tener que soportar a esta primera hablando mil por hora. Pero Pat tiene un arma poderosa para que la cita de Remor sea menos insoportable (y soportable a la vez): un cable telefónico. 'Trivia' *En este episodio hace su aparición la banda Kiss, quien interpreta "Go you Rock" (tema principal de las dos películas de la franquicia con la WWE), la cual en el doblaje latino no fue doblada. 'Episodio #11 - New clothing store (Nueva tienda de ropa)' Sinopsis: Cuando cierran todas las tiendas de ropas del centro comercial para hacer una nueva en 3 días, Pat decide esperar anticipadamente ese día, quedándose fuera de casa, encontrando la forma de sobrevivir. Pero cuando llega el gran día, la locura le llega al dinosaurio de dos patas. 'Episodio #12 - Dinosaurs Talk Show (El programa de entrevistas de Dinosaurs)' Sinopsis: Hace debut un programa de entrevistas conducido por Remor y Pat, en donde se va a profundizar el echo de como Lila llegó a Su Su Isla (ignorando los sucesos de la segunda película), pero a medida que pasa el programa, la historia va haciéndose mas y mas confusa. 'Episodio #13 - The Dino Room (La Dino-bitación)' Sinopsis: Pat hace un club nocturno en su habitación, al cual llama "Dino-bitación", invitando a Remor, María, Speedy, Patty, Lila y Tar Ser Hierro para la gran inauguración de el esta noche. Pero no cuenta con que Taz piensa darle una sorpresa. 'Canciones' *'Cantando en el baño (versión exclusiva)' **Interpretada por: Alejandro Urbán (Carlos Rombo Tiro "Lila" Dinote) *'El musical del Pez 2 (Fantasías Animadas)' **Interpretada por: Memo Aponte Jr. (Pez), Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Buck Hateports), Germán Fabregat (Momma Dino), Eduardo Tejedo (Dinosaurios y coros) *'Calamidad de Tasmania (archivo)' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (interprete) 'Trivia' *Memo Aponte Jr. ya había doblado al Pez en el episodio "Películas Hollywoodenses de Dinosaurs" de la séptima temporada en sus balbuceos del principio y es en la canción "El musical del Pez 2" donde retoma su papel, además sustituyendo a Alejandro Urbán, quien fue su interprete en el tema original. *En la versión original, Fred Tatasciore es sustituido por Rob Paulsen en su papel de Gonzalo, mientras que en el doblaje, Manuel Pérez si retoma al personaje. *En este episodio, se vuelve a escuchar la canción "Calamidad de Tasmania" de la primera temporada, con Irwin Daayán retomando su papel del interprete, aunque esta en realidad fuera un archivo de la canción original, interpretada en inglés por Tom Kenny. *La canción que escucha y canta Lila mientras conduce, en el doblaje latino, es "Cantando en el baño" del famoso comediante y cantante mexicano: Germán Valdés "Tin Tan". 'Episodio #14 - The New Adventure of the Man of Silver (La nueva aventura del Hombre de Plata)' Sinopsis: Después de los sucesos de "La Gran Aventura del Hombre Dorado" de la séptima temporada, Lila decide desacerse de su hombre dorado, tirándolo al basurero comunitario de Europa, al hartarse de los insultos de Pat. Después de hacer eso, lo reemplaza por un hombre de plata que resulta ser mucho mejor y mas presumible. Esto hace que Pat, celoso de el, decida hacer regresar al viejo hombre dorado. 'Trivia' *Esta es la primera participación de Alejandro Mayén en el doblaje de la serie. 'Episodio #15 - Lila's Call (La Llamada de Lila)' Sinopsis: Lila esta desesperado porque quiere que alguien lo llame desde el teléfono fijo de su casa, recibiendo casi siempre llamadas de su celular táctil. Pero el parece que no se rendirá hasta tener a su teléfono "sonando". 'Trivia' *Este episodio hace una gran referencia al servicio al cliente de la empresa mexicana Telcel, razón por la que Sonia Casillas hace la voz de dicho servicio durante el episodio, siendo que ella es la voz actual del mismo. También es su primera participación en Sensaciones Sónicas. 'Episodio #21 - Being Music 2 (Tar Ser Música 2)' Sinospsis: Secuela de Tar Ser Música de la temporada antepasada. Tar Ser Hierro planea un gran concierto de violines en el "Cuarto de la Marise" con una versión del Barbero de Sevilla (a la que el denomina como "Tar Ser Hierro es el mejor"), pero no cuenta con que Pat estará ahí para tratar de superarlo en número. 'Trivia' *Esta es la primera participación de Rebeca Patiño en el doblaje de la serie. Curiosamente, ella fue directora de doblaje de Lujuría en el convento, película que se dobló también en Sensaciones Sónicas. 'Episodio #22 - Europe News (Noticiero de Europa)' Sinopsis: El reportero de noticias renuncia a su puesto en el noticiero dado a que detesta hacer noticias tristes sin sentirse mal, así que Pat decide ceder su lugar queriendo crear noticias tristes a propósito para que gente inocente también se quiera postular para ser reporteros. Pero las consecuencias no tardarán en aparecer. 'Episodio #23 - Pat Jehneson 3' Sinopsis: Secuela de las canciones "Pat Jehneson" y "Pat Jehneson 2" de la tercera y séptima temporada. Pat recibe un paquete de DVDs de sus 2 éxitos de Pat Jehneson, además de una carta que dice que van a vender paquetes de DVDs en una tienda de música. Pero cuando llega tarde, decide hacer un tercer éxito para incluirlo en su paquete de DVDs para no quedar como un incrédulo. 'Canciones' *'Pat Jehneson 3' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Pat Johnsons) *'El Jefe de la Policía es Asombrado' **Interpretada por: Ulises Maynardo Zavala (Jefe de la Policía) 'Episodio #24 - Singing Dino 3 (Canto Dino 3)' Sinopsis: Secuelas de Canto Dino y Canto Dino 2 de la tercera y cuarta temporada. Pat tiene que asistir al tercer acto de coro vocal dinosaurio de Europa, para hacer un coro que haga romper todos los vidrios, y para eso necesitará ayuda de Robin, sin saber que el trama algo malvado con eso. 'Canciones' *'Ma me mi mo mu #1' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Pat Johnsons) *'Ma me mi mo mu #2' **Interpretada por: Eduardo Vallejo (Robin Johnsons) *'Ma me mi mo mu #3' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Pat Johnsons) 'Episodio #25 - Villain's Order (Orden de Villanos)' Sinopsis: Robin recluta a prisiones de Europa (entre ellos Pedro e incluido Tar Ser Hierro) para formar una orden de villanos que acabe con el grupo Dinosaurs, Su Su Isla, la ciudad de Europa, el planeta Tierra, el universo y la galaxia. ¿Pero será tan poderosa para acabar con Margarita y Buck? 'Trivia' *Es la primera vez que Irwin Daayán hace personajes episódicos (sin contar los clones de Pat de algunos episodios). 'Episodio #26 - Magic Solution (Resolución Mágica)' Sinopsis: Pat rompe un jarrón valioso de Lila, por lo que este se enfada con el y lo amenaza con repararlo o lo matará (aunque eso último fue ideado por Robín). Pero es ahí cuando a Pat se le ocurre usar una "resolución mágica" para reparar el jarrón. 'Trivia' *Al principio del episodio, cuando se ve a Pat en su huevo de dinosaurio (la cual se ve cuando cuenta como rompió el jarrón de Lila "desde el principio"), el hace un sonido de bebe que en el doblaje no se oye, posiblemente por error de mezcla. 'Episodio #27 - Alterd today, relaxed tomorrow (Alterado hoy, relajado mañana)' Sinopsis: Pat esta muy alterado y fuera de control así que Remor, María y Speedy deciden ejecutar un plan que lo haga calmarse lo suficientemente. Pero como se ve, eso no será fácil. 'Episodio #28 - Automatic washing (Autolavado automático)' Sinopsis: Harto del autolavado de Europa, Pat decide hacer su propio autolavado donde los autos sean lavados en menos de un segundo, sin saber que los autos caen por un hoyo que Taz cavo. Ahora lo interesante es saber si esto le resultará. 'Trivia' *Los gritos de la gente de Europa cuando caen por el hoyo de Taz no se doblan. 'Episodio #29 - Dino Washing (Dino-lavado)' Sinopsis: Después de que el auto-lavado automático de Pat fracasará, Robin hace su propio auto-lavado en Su Su Isla, el cual se vuelve un éxito rotundo, por lo que Remor y Pat tendrán que comprar el auto-lavado de la ciudad (el cual le pertenece a Lila y a otro de los suyos) para quitar a Robin "del negocio". 'Trivia' *Cuando Lila consigue muchos billetes tras el éxito del "Dino-lavado", el dice: "Mi precioso", en referencia al Gollum de la saga de películas de "El Señor de los Anillos". Curiosamente, este loop es grabado por Ricardo Tejedo, quien es la voz en español de dicho personaje 'Episodio #30 - Alexandra's Returns (El regreso de Alejandra)' Sinopsis: Alejandra regresa a Europa después de un año y medio y ella empieza a mirar con mala cara a Remor y Pat, lo cual hace que empiecen a seguirla, a tal punto de creer que se ha aliado con Robin. 'Episodio #31 - The The Flight (Su Su Vuelo)' Sinopsis: Momma Dino tiene ganas de volar como los terodactilos, así que Buck decide ayudarlo con ayuda de unas alas deltas paralizadoras de Robín, lo cual generará muchos problemas. 'Canciones' *'Puedo volar' **Interpretada por: Germán Fabregat (Momma Dino) 'Episodio #32 - Buck's Legion 2 (La legión de Buck 2)' Sinopsis: Secuela de La legión de Buck de la séptima temporada. Buck, Momma Dino, el Pez, Remor y Pat forman de nuevo "La legión de Buck", esta vez para detener a un temible dinosaurio llamado Roddo, el cual no será tarea fácil. 'Episodio #33 - Three Idiots, Two Lists (Tres Idiotas, Dos Listos)' Sinopsis: Pat reúne a Lila y Buck para que lo ayuden a formar un grupo de idiotas que provoquen muchos desastres, con el único fin de ser idiotas al 100%. Pero no cuentan con que Remor y Margarita tratarán de parar su loca acción. 'Canciones' *'La canción de los idiotas' **Interpretada por: Alejandro Urbán (Carlos Rombo Tiro "Lila" Dinote) 'Trivia' *Pat usa el modismo "Ni mais" cuando lleva a Lila y Buck a su habitación. 'Episodio #34 - The Date Fire (La Cita Ardiente)' Sinopsis: Pat y Ramir tienen una "cita de amigos extrema ardiente" en Su Su Selva, así que Remor los sigue para evitar que lleguen ha algo mas serio. 'Episodio #35 - Money Money and more Money (Dinero, Dinero y mas Dinero)' Sinopsis: Pat debe un deposito de dinero bajo en el banco de Europa, el cual solo podrá pagar con 600 dolares que Lila convenientemente tiene guardado en su casa (por parte de sus familiares). Así que Pat decide sacar provecho de esa cantidad para poder pagar su deposito de dinero, ¿pero podrá llevar tanto dinero al banco antes de que cierre en 10 minutos? 'Canciones' *'Mete' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Pat Johnsons) y Alejandro Urbán (Carlos Rombo Tiro "Lila" Dinote) 'Episodio #36 - Spring Season (Temporada de Primavera)' Sinopsis: Cuando llega la primavera a Europa, Pat decide meter un montón de flores en la casa para ponerlas "a salvo", evitando que el resto se de cuenta. Pero eso no le durará mucho. 'Episodio #37 - Prehistoric Hand (Mano Prehistórica)' Sinopsis: Pat decide hacer de su día aburrido un día genial gracias a una "mano prehistórica" (su pata derecha) que lo vuelve un loco obsesionado con el karate que provoca muchos desastres por la ciudad. 'Episodio #38 - Shot to Pathite (Tiro al Patnco)' Sinopsis: Durante su visita a una feria medieval, Pat empieza a probar suerte con el juego "Tiro al blanco", consiguiendo muchos boletos y comprando gaseosas efervescentes. Sin embargo, al parecer Remor y Lila le quieren robar ese talento. 'Episodio #39 - Full Edition (Edición Completa)' Sinopsis: Cuando es entregada una foto familiar de la familia Johnsons-Dinote (Remor, Pat, María, Speedy y Taz) con formato incompleto, ellos deciden editarla para que se vea completa antes de las 6:00 pm. Aunque Pat sugiere la solución mas obvia: tomar otra foto que reemplace a la anterior. 'Canciones' *'El musical de Momma Dino (Fantasías Animadas)' **Interpretada por: Germán Fabregat (Momma Dino) 'Episodio #40 - Bye Bye Show (Adiós Adiós Show)' Sinopsis: Robín construye un rayo que hace desaparecer todo a su al rededor, incluyendo Su Su Isla y Europa. Por lo que al enterarse de eso, Remor y Pat deciden hacer de este día "el mejor día de su vida" antes de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. 'Canciones' *'Pizzarriba' **Interpretada por: Jorge Roig Jr. (Speedy Gonzales), Manuel Pérez (Gonzalo) y Marc Winslow (Ratones) *'Me enfurecí' **Interpretada por: César Soto (Pedro Johnsons) *'Tres tipos malos' **Interpretada por: Gerardo Reyero (Tar Ser Hierro), Dafnis Fernández (Dr. Weisberg) y Ulises Maynardo Zavala (Jefe de la Policía) *'Estamos enamorados' **Interpretada por: Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Remor Dinote) y Carla Castañeda (Ramir Dinote) 'Trivia' *El episodio fue grabado entre el 14 y 16 de marzo de 2018, según lo mencionó Irwin Daayán en twitter (al igual a como Luis Alfonso Mendoza confirmó ese mismo día la culminación del doblaje de la serie). *Pedro Pata de Palo, personaje de Mickey Mouse hace su aparición en un submarino cuando Remor va a despedirse de Ramir, y tanto en inglés como en español, Jim Cummings y Francisco Colmenero retoman al personaje. *Con excepción de "Tres tipos malos" por ser una canción nueva, las canciones oídas en el episodio que pertenecían a episodios anteriores, fueron redobladas (incluyendo Pizzarriba, aunque lo único redoblado fueron los coros). *Al final del episodio, se ve un fragmento del primer episodio de la serie, el cual fue redoblado. Aunque Carlos Hugo Hidalgo retomo su papel como el constructor de dicho episodio. *Jorge Roig Jr. retomo las canciones de Speedy, después de interpretarlo por última vez en la temporada 2. *Durante la canción "Tres tipos malos", Gerardo Reyero usa un tono agudo para doblar a Tar Ser Hierro. Véase también *Reyes Dinosaurios: Realeza Prehistórica Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Temporadas de El Show De Dinosaurs Categoría:Doblaje mexicano